


море шумит прибоем над нашими головами

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Summer Love, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: а мы тонем-тонем-тонем, чтобы снова всплыть.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	море шумит прибоем над нашими головами

**Author's Note:**

> пока у меня все плохо и дальше только хуже, я спасаюсь летом и такими легкими работами.   
> потому что знаете, что-  
> давайте думать и говорить о хорошем.
> 
> \\\   
> эстетика: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_267  
> паблик: https://vk.com/public165315893

У Донхека сияют глаза, когда он смотрит на закатное небо, и Марк думает, что это одна из самых удивительных вещей, которые он видел за все двадцать с лишним лет.   
Как и весь Донхек.   
Со всей его шумной беспорядочностью, оглушающей и ослепляющей. Ярким смехом, едкими фразами, острыми взглядами. Колется-колется-колется, кустом шиповника. А ты все равно лезешь, руки царапая, пытаешься до цветов дотянуться.   
Так необъяснимо страшно.   
Марку страшно рядом с Донхеком просто быть, неловко и глупо. Всеми своими мыслями и талантами казаться совершенно неуместными и блеклым, словно выцветшие фотографии о хорошем, памятном, важном. Но ненужном.   
Таким мальчикам, как Марк, рядом с Донхеком не место – и это просто факт, ебаная аксиома. Таким – простым и обычным. Без внутренних катастроф и с четкими целями, без глобальных драм и историй из прошлого, от которых сжимает горло.   
А Марк как раз такой. Спокойный счастливый солнечный мальчик, старательный и теплый-теплый. С хорошей семьей и перспективами, которые сам себе выбрал.   
И он, когда впервые Донхека встречает, теряется. 

Июльское солнце хватается за бледную кожу ожогами, ладони и коленки изодраны раскаленным асфальтом, свободная майка пропитана потом и пылью: Марк бездумно пялится на выцветшую полуднем синь неба, развалившись на бордюре у магазина. Его доска, порядком раздолбанная, лежит у ног, рюкзак – там же.   
Марку хорошо, устало и так бесконечно бездумно, что подошедшего Джемина он замечает не сразу, а лишь когда на лицо падает тень и сверху доносится такое привычное:  
\- Хэй, - с кривой усмешкой.  
Марк губы в ответ растягивает тоже и бессмысленно мычит, фокусируя взгляд. Перед глазами пляшут бордовые пятна, а когда они, наконец, успокаиваются, оказывается, что Джемин пришел не один. Рядом с ним стоит хмурый мальчишка – руки в карманах светлых джинсов, черная оверсайз футболка безо всякого принта и оранжевые пыльные кеды. Марк не уверен, почему, но именно за них цепляется взгляд и именно они отпечатываются в памяти ярким кричащим пятном.   
И глаза.   
Глаза у мальчишки – расплавленная на солнце смола абрикосового дерева. Липкая, вязкая – Марк в нее со всей своей юношеской дури вляпывается и вязнет тут же.   
\- Это Донхек, - говорит Джемин и плюхается на бордюр рядом, с пеной открывая банку пепси. – Он с нами позависает.   
На это заявление сам Донхек лишь неопределенно ведет плечом и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Переступает и тут же себя одергивает, возвращая себе изначальную хмурую умеренность.   
У Джемина по ладоням течет газировка, и он под нос матерится, когда несколько капель все-таки падают на серые спортивные штаны, фирменные. И пока все это происходит, Марк вязнет, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Успевает подумать, что при знакомстве вежливо было бы встать, что выглядит сам он ужасно – и пахнет, наверное, тоже, что-  
Ему вообще нужно представиться?   
Но Донхек оказывается быстрее: хмыкает едва слышно, но совсем не зло, и тоже садится – по другую сторону от Марка. Говорит:   
\- Расслабься, - опираясь позади себя ладонями и закидывая голову к небу. – У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас взорвешься.   
И да, у Марка именно такой вид.   
Он буквально чувствует, как по щекам и шее разливается красное, поэтому прячет лицо в ладонях и ничего не говорит, ощущая себя глупо-глупо.   
\- Он у нас дурной, не обращай внимания, - Джемин возвращается в разговор, но спасать Марка, очевидно, даже не планирует попытаться. Вместо этого закидывает ему руку на плечи и тянет на себя, вынуждая снова явить миру пылающее лицо. Липкой ладонью оттягивает щеку, и, боже.   
Марку хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но ровно до того момента, когда он все-таки решается вновь посмотреть на Донхека.   
Который улыбается ярко – какое там солнце. Марк неоформившейся мыслью, неясным порывом на краю сознания понимает – если ради такой улыбки ему нужно всего лишь быть смешным и жалким, он, кажется, будет.

И он есть.   
Неуклюжий, нескладный, простой до беспомощности – хочет казаться хоть немного классным, но каждый раз, когда в их компании оказывается Донхек, Марк просто не может ничего с собой сделать. Видит, как со стороны: румянец на скулах и свой дурацкий, совершенно дурацкий смех – громкий до безобразия, с беспорядочными хлопками в ладоши. Старается казаться серьезнее, занимать меньше пространства – меньше, чем все вокруг себя.   
Потому что Донхек не такой.   
Донхек изящный – не хрупкий и не женственный, нет, но другого слова подобрать не получается: он словно слеплен из идеальных линий и форм. Марк не поэт и никогда даже не пытался, Марк не художник, но.   
Донхека хочется написать.   
Словами, красками, линиями – написать со всеми его смешливыми морщинками вокруг глаз, с каждой чуть вьющейся прядью золотисто-русых волос. Отметить каждую родинку, запечатлеть каждую эмоцию.   
Донхека так безбожно хочется-хочется-хочется. 

А еще зудящей необходимостью требуется поддержать, пока он в новой для него компании осваивается: молчит больше, слушает, смотрит внимательно и серьезно, хоть и улыбается на каждую шутку. Выглядит любопытным волчонком, не уверенным пока еще, в стаю своих ли попал.   
Марк думает, что нет, по крайней мере, именно он – Донхеку не свой. Но все равно подходит ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки – безмолвным «изучи меня тоже».

«Заметь меня тоже». 

Донхек замечает. Улыбается Марку часто, даже просит у него доску – встает на нее своими оранжевыми пыльными кедами и пытается проехать хоть сколько-нибудь.   
Площадка дышит приближающимся вечером, режет глаза, расчерченная косыми тенями деревьев – солнце вот-вот скроется. Нагретый за день асфальт приятной шершавостью греет ладонь. Марк оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Джемина и Ченлэ, но видит только их доски и сумки. Думает, что они даже не спросили, не взять ли ему что-то в магазине, почти обижается. И боится обратно поворачиваться – туда, откуда слышно тихое раздраженное бормотание и прерывистое шуршание колес.   
\- Как вы вообще на этой штуке катаетесь, - Донхек не выдерживает спустя еще пару минут: вырастает перед рассевшимся прямо на земле Марком, держа в руках доску, и хмурится.   
Влажная испариной смуглая кожа поблескивает редкими каплями в глубоком вырезе свободной футболки, челка липнет ко лбу слипшимися прядями. Но даже так – Донхек красивый настолько, что Марк беспомощен: так и сидит, уставившись снизу вверх, как дурачок какой-нибудь.   
Думает: почему «как».   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя? – спрашивает глухо, и сам пугается своего вопроса. Потому что как учить Донхека он не представляет – не представляет, как Донхека просто так касаться можно.   
Но тот лишь головой отрицательно качает и кладет доску Марку на разбитые коленки, не скрытые свободными шортами.   
\- Просто покажи, - говорит непривычно тихо. – Как ты катаешься.   
Просит так, будто не сидит на этой самой площадке вот уже больше месяца, пока Марк, Джемин и Ченлэ зарабатывают себе новые ссадины.   
Но Марк ничего не говорит, кивает только, поднимаясь с земли, и уверенно становится на доску. От внимательного взгляда, который прожигает спину, чуть слабеют колени – да и пускай. Марку так беспечно от мысли, что Донхек его к себе подпускает ближе других - по ощущениям он готов хоть сейчас прыгнуть кикфлип, над которым бьется уже полгода. По-хорошему, он готов куда угодно и как угодно прыгнуть, лишь бы Донхек в своей просьбе и в нем не разочаровался. Потому что крутым Марк себя чувствует только на доске и на парах по физике (а уж там его Донхек вряд ли увидеть сможет).  
Он делает несколько несложных трюков подряд и возвращается обратно, смущенно зарываясь пальцами в мокрую выбеленную челку. Только Донхек, почему-то, даже не улыбается – все смотрит серьезно своими растопленными на солнце глазами и неосознанно мнет в ладонях края футболки.   
\- Ты очень крутой, - произносит серьезно и выдерживает долгие-долгие пять секунд, прежде чем, наконец, улыбнуться. – Я почти завидую.   
Марку глупо хочется спросить – чему именно. Но он успевает удержаться, и просто улыбается тоже, чувствуя, как под кожей разливается горячее и щекочущее ощущение. Оно появляется под диафрагмой и расползается по всему телу, отдавая покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.   
\- Вы чего тут, - сзади налетает Джемин, повисая у Марка на плечах, и лыбится до безобразия довольно. – Такие серьезные.   
Ченлэ неопределенно хмыкает, усаживаясь возле своей сумки, и, что удивительно, ничего так и не говорит. Только ловит недоуменный взгляд Марка, когда они уже собираются домой, и непонятно усмехается.   
Хотя, если быть честным, все Марк понимает. 

Понимает все больше с каждой встречей – ловит на себе донхековы взгляды, заинтересованные и острые. Они втыкаются в сознание тысячами иголочек, не больно совсем, но остро до невозможности.   
Донхек, оказывается, сейчас нигде не учится – только работает в небольшом магазине музыкальных принадлежностей. Он в этом разбирается: Джемин как-то проговорился, что Донхек с детства петь любит и умеет играть на гитаре и – договорить ему тогда не дает болезненный тычок локтем под ребра. Марку до зуда интересно, на чем еще, но спросить он так и не решается – ни в тот день, ни после. Только смотрит на Донхека еще более восхищенным взглядом и уже даже не пытается отрицать, что попал, попал крупно.   
Потому что Донхек шальной – это раскрывается не сразу, а лишь когда он осваивается в новой компании. Находит общий язык с Ченлэ - спасайся, кто может.   
Марк за каждой их выходкой наблюдает больше со стороны, и чувствует, что ревнует – едва-едва, на самом краю сознания. Эмоция тяжелая и неправильная, но сделать с ней что-либо никак не получается, поэтому лучшим вариантом кажется просто не думать. И у Марка это практически получается, но на одну из ночевок у Джемина Донхек приносит таки гитару, и.   
Марку хочется своим пивом захлебнуться, когда он петь начинает.   
Ченлэ восхищенно гудит со своего кресла, Джемин салютует банкой сидра из угла, в котором пристроился на куче подушек еще в самом начале вечера и так и сидел все время.   
В комнате из источников света только лужа в дверном проеме из кухни да длинная гирлянда, раскиданная по полу возле окна. Ее разноцветные пятна скачут бликами по донхековой коже, и Марк, не выдерживая, глаза закрывает и откидывает голову на диван, прислонившись спиной к которому сидел. Он пьяный достаточно, чтобы даже под закрытыми веками дурная пляска света не прекращалась, но впервые легкости от этого состояния совсем не чувствует.   
Ему душно и чуть-чуть – тошно, а голос у Донхека мягкий и сахарный, буквально липнет к языку густым сиропом. Растекается, забивает глотку и легкие настолько, что дышать становится тяжело. Прямо вот по-настоящему: Марк песню дослушивает, вдыхая маленькими частыми глотками, а потом с трудом поднимается, и со специально небрежным:  
\- Я отлить, - прячется в ванной, сползая по закрывшейся двери спиной.   
Кафель холодный, приятно жжется под ладонями; у Марка, наконец, получается вдохнуть в весь объем легких – но, вот незадача, совсем не получается надышаться.   
Перед глазами все крутится и плывет, но особенно пьяным он себя совсем не чувствует. Просто в груди ворочается и жжется настолько оглушительно, что Марк почти боится. Для него это ново и слишком неожиданно, для него это много. Слишком много.   
Он сидит до тех пор, пока мир вокруг хоть немного не успокаивается, а потом дважды умывается ледяной водой, осознанно не смотря в зеркало, потому что видеть, как сейчас выглядит, не хочет от слова совсем.   
Только когда Марк дверь открывает, он находит сидящего на полу в пятне света Донхека, уткнувшегося в свой смартфон и не сразу поднявшего голову. Он бормочет:  
\- Парни послали проверить, как ты, - и поднимается почти как обычно, но Марк успевает заметить – его чуть ведет в сторону. А еще успевает отметить в голове, что ни Джемин, ни Ченлэ подобной заботой в мелочах никогда не отличались.   
\- Я окей, - говорит, тут же откашливаясь в попытке убрать хрипоту из голоса. – Просто стало немного душно, знаешь.   
Донхек серьезно кивает, мол, конечно, а потом делает шаг навстречу, заглядывая в глаза.   
Он Марка совсем немного ниже, но и этой разницы достаточно, чтобы простой жест казался в разы интимнее, чем он есть по факту.   
\- Просто хочу убедиться, что ты не собираешься хлопнуться в обморок, - говорит Донхек, почему-то, шепотом. Ладонь поднимает, едва ощутимым касанием проводя по щеке Марка, и останавливается на шее, подушечкой большого пальца прижимаясь к пульсирующей вене.   
Марк думает, что это странный способ убедиться, что он в порядке.   
А еще он думает, что все десять маленьких светильников, которые он успел насчитать в ванной комнате, сейчас блестят в глазах Донхека, и это выглядит как ебанная вселенная.   
И Марк действительно готов хлопнуться в обморок, но ему просто не дают достаточно времени: Донхек серьезно кивает каким-то своим мыслям и убирает руку, отступая обратно.   
\- Кажется, с тобой и правда все окей, - произносит уже нормальным голосом и улыбается – широко и немного пьяно. – Ты ушел, ничего не сказав про песню.   
От резкой смены темы Марк порядком теряется, и невольно несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот в попытке выловить в голове хоть одну стоящую мысль. Только вот он чувствует себя настолько безбожно влюбленным, что связных мыслей у него попросту нет.   
\- Тебе не понравилось? – у Донхека улыбка сползает с лица, и он даже хмурится, недоуменно и расстроенно. Но стоит Марку нелепо вскрикнуть:   
\- Нет, что ты! Мне очень, - как его губы вновь разъезжаются во все щеки – самодовольно и чертовски очаровательно.  
\- Я могу спеть тебе еще раз, - говорит игриво. – Если хочешь.   
И весь он такой щекочуще легкий, почти эфемерный, что эта беззаботность передается и Марку: тугой узел у него внутри ощутимо ослабевает, а сам он вдруг осознает, что тоже улыбается – тепло и свободно. А еще спрашивает, не успевая обдумать:   
\- А на чем еще ты умеешь играть?   
Донхек тут же замирает, забавно хлопая ресницами, и на несколько секунд выглядит по-настоящему растерянным. Но потом снова ближе шагает и заглядывает Марку в глаза со смешливыми искрами на дне шальных зрачков. Руки Донхек прячет за спину и чуть покачивается из стороны в сторону, как маленький ребенок.  
\- Правда хочешь знать? – спрашивает с напускной таинственностью, а потом взглядом призывает наклониться поближе. – Только это большооой-большой секрет, и ты не должен никому рассказывать, окей?   
Марк, если честно, готов согласиться вообще на все, что Донхек ему сейчас скажет, поэтому лишь заторможено кивает, наклоняясь так, что бы он смог до уха дотянутся. Теплое дыхание разбегается по коже мурашками, и Марк честно старается подготовиться к любому подвоху, который Донхек выкинуть может. Но тот лишь выдерживает драматичную паузу и выдыхает тихо, случайно мажа губами по мочке уха:  
\- На флейте.  
И тут же отстраняется, пьяно хихикая.

\- Call me by your name – то еще занудство, - убежденно заявляет Джемин и чуть не наворачивается в воду, потому что Ренджун тут же больно пихает его под ребра.   
Он только вернулся в город от бабушки, и, собственно, в честь него они этой ночью устроились на закрытом полуразрушенном пирсе. Набережная в отдалении шумит музыкой и пестрит огнями, но это так незначительно, что легко получается не замечать. Потому что здесь почти черная в темноте вода шумно плещется о ржавые покореженные сваи, мягко, но настойчиво. Успокаивающе.  
Они уселись у самого конца, а Джемин даже ногу спокойно в темную шуршащую пропасть свесил, беспечно ею болтая. Донхек тоже порывался, но в итоге только постоял у края неуверенно, а потом отошел и уселся подальше, там, где Марк. Сел так, что при каждом движении рукой и бедром Марка касался.   
\- Что бы ты понимал, - в полумраке видно плохо, но Ренджун точно поджимает досадливо губы.  
Сам Марк, упершись руками за спиной, уже минут пятнадцать как смотрит на рассыпанные по чистому небу звезды. Их так много, в больших городах такого не увидишь, - и еще больше осыпается к темной пропасти горизонта над морем. Ему легко и бездумно, изнутри греет бокал домашнего вишневого вина, привезенного Ренджуном, и осознание, что если чуть правее сдвинуться, то можно руки Донхека своею коснуться.  
Ченлэ развалился чуть дальше, и возможно, успел уже задремать – он летом много в семейном пансионате помогает, поэтому к ночи безбожно выматывается. А Джемин наконец дождался возвращения Ренджуна, с которым может спорить о чем угодно до полного абсурда. В эти их особенные отношения Марк никогда не лез и уж сейчас точно не собирается: ему вполне достаточно, что в этот момент до него никому нет дела.   
Никому, кроме Донхека, который за чужим взаимодействием с интересом первооткрывателя наблюдал весь вечер. А теперь вот к Марку ближе придвигается, тесно прижимаясь бедром, и к уху тянется, чтобы сказать вполголоса:  
\- Вообще, фильм действительно потрясающий. Ты смотрел?   
Марк смотрел.   
Смотрел, и потому голову к Донхеку поворачивает, ожидаемо, но все равно до мурашек неожиданно оказываясь с ним практически нос к носу. Ренджун на фоне перечисляет любимые сцены, углубляясь в эмоции и смысл каждой, а Марк так и замирает, практически не дыша, потому что по губам едва ощутимо прыгают чужие вишневые выдохи. Сердце отчаянно ухает вот прямо с этого пирса и в темную воду – ту, которая на дне донхековых зрачков плещется.   
Марк кивает, и получает в ответ довольную улыбку.  
\- Та сцена, когда они впервые целуются, - продолжает Донхек, даже не думая хоть немного отодвинуться. – Красивая.   
Марк думает, что красивый – Донхек, у которого взгляд то и дело к марковым губам соскакивает. И ему почти плевать, что совсем рядом сидят Ренджун и Джемин: он губы нервно облизывает и захлебывается тем, как на этот простой жест Донхек весь напрягается, даже дыхание, кажется, задерживая.  
\- Call me by your name and i'll call you by mine, - почти беззвучно проговаривает Марк и рвано дергает уголком губ в попытке обозначить улыбку. – Я смотрел в оригинале, и да, это было красиво.  
\- Выпендрежник, - Донхек тоже слабо усмехается, и все же чуть отстраняется, шумно, слишком шумно втягивая воздух. Смотрит из-под ресниц тяжело и жадно, горячо-горячо.   
\- Если только совсем немного? – Марк тоже смотрит. И практически дуреет от собственной смелости, когда руку все-таки сдвигает, кончиками пальцев накрывая острые костяшки на кистях Донхека и бездумно поглаживая.  
А тот лишь прищуривается подозрительно, а потом расплывается в хитрой довольной улыбке.   
И до самого ухода больше ничего у Марка не спрашивает, но и руку не убирает.

Кикфлип все так же не получается, и после нескольких часов безуспешных попыток Марк обессиленно валится на асфальт, широко раскидывая руки и ноги. По отчаянно голубому небу перед закатом размазаны истошно розовые облака – тонкой подранной вуалью. Такого цвета бывает сахарная вата и заколки у маленьких улыбчивых девочек.  
У Марка все тело гудит приятной усталостью, в голые лопатки остро упираются мелкие горячие камни, а в голове мысли лениво перетекают одна в другую.  
\- До тебя не дозвониться, - Ренджун, подходит со стороны головы и нависает над ним, широко расставив ноги. – Видок у тебя так себе.  
Вообще-то, Марк в курсе. Лежит по пояс голый, потный и весь измазанный – но на это так бесконечно плевать. Разве лето придумано не для того, чтобы перестать беспокоиться о том, как ты выглядишь, и просто получать удовольствие?   
\- И зачем ты звонил?   
Марк все же поднимается, усаживаясь по-турецки и приглашающе кивая на место рядом.  
\- Спросить, о чем таком интересном вы разговаривали с Донхеком на пирсе, - нагло улыбается Ренджун, беспечно плюхаясь светлыми джинсами на землю.   
Что на это ответить Марк не знает, поэтому только глаза закатывает, с легкой досадой чувствуя, как легкий румянец отбликом розовых облаков падает на скулы. У него при воспоминаниях о той ночи поджимаются пальцы на ногах и ужасно щекочется в животе.  
Ренджун от этой картины тихо и совершенно безобразно пищит, а потом на попе подползает ближе и доверчиво заглядывает Марку в глаза.   
\- Мне Джемин про вас все уши прожужжал, и я был уверен, что он, как обычно, все сильно преувеличивает, однако, - он мягко щелкает Марка по кончику носа. – По-моему, он даже приуменьшил.   
\- Приуменьшил что.   
Отрицать очевидное - глупо, но разговаривать об этом оказывается вдруг настолько неловким. Марк нервно трет лицо ладонью, а потом все же смотрит Ренджуну прямо в глаза.  
\- Преуменьшил, насколько ты влип, - хотя того, кажется, тема совершенно не смущает.   
Он ею, мать вашу, искренне наслаждается.   
\- Я не, - Марк порывается сбить с Ренджуна все его совершенно незаслуженное веселье, но задыхается, и в итоге лишь устало машет ладонью. – Я да.  
\- Ты что? – со спины неожиданно подходит Донхек, из-за чего Марк позорно вскрикивает. Ренджун, который точно приближение третьего видел, бессовестно заходится в звонком ржаче – и, похоже, понятие дружбы у друзей Марка совершенно паршивое.  
\- Я все, - хмуро буркает он. Донхек привычно усаживается рядом, но Марк тут же чуть отодвигается в сторону, потому что все его размышления о навязанной необходимости всегда хорошо выглядеть как-то резко обесцениваются.   
Он на этот жест получает недоуменно вскинутые брови и совсем себя не осознает, когда тут же вываливает честное оправдание:   
\- От меня воняет.   
Ренджун закатывается в смехе снова, а вот Донхек наоборот еще серьезнее становится и придвигается ближе, очевидно принюхиваясь. У него забавно трепещут крылья носа, только Марку совсем не смешно. Потому что этим самым носом Донхек ему почти в шею утыкается и только там не выдерживает: обжигает влажную кожу горячим смешком, прежде чем отстраниться.   
\- Думаю, меня все устраивает, - говорит шутливым тоном, а глазами окидывает Марка всего целиком, задерживаясь чуть дольше на ключицах и животе.  
\- Прямо все? – Ренджун не может перестать ухмыляться, но, по крайней мере, Донхек на него после вопроса взгляд переводит, и у Марка снова появляется возможность нормально дышать.   
Возможность недолгая, но он ею пользуется, чтобы назад откинуться, вытягивая из брошенного рюкзака мятую майку, и тут же ее натянуть. Но даже так он успевает заметить, как Донхек на несколько мгновений теряется, не зная, что на вопрос ответить.   
\- Да, - говорит, наконец, иронично растягивая гласные. – Прямо все.   
А у самого пальцы нервно подрагивают, и это тоже Марк замечает. 

Донхек пропадает почти на неделю, а потом объявляется с коротким сообщением: можешь сейчас выйти?   
Марк может.  
Марк подлетает с кровати и вываливается за калитку прямо в домашних шортах и растянутой, местами дырявой майке, растеряно оглядываясь по сторонам. Его не особо волнует, что время уверенно приближается к полуночи, куда больше беспокоит Донхек, усевшийся прямо под фонарем на выступе фундамента соседнего дома. У его ног стоит почти пустая бутылка крепленого вина, а в руках дотлевает сигарета – и это впервые, когда Марк видит его курящим.   
\- Привет? – голос у Донхека хриплый и уставший.   
Марк неуверенно кивает, и усаживается рядом. От Донхека пахнет дымом, вином и потом, но, как ни странно, неприятной эта смесь не кажется. Просто слишком яркой и душной, слишком болезненной.  
\- Что-то случилось?   
Донхек бездумно взмахивает рукой и рвано пожимает плечами, мол, что-то случилось. Что-то всегда случается. Он тушит окурок об асфальт у ног, а потом неожиданно придвигается, утыкаясь лбом Марку в плечо. Говорит:   
\- Я устал, - и это такое устал, которое Марк в своей жизни никогда, слава богу, не испытывал.   
Он совершенно не представляет, что в таких ситуациях нужно делать, поэтому несколько раз поднимает и опускает руку, прежде чем все-таки зарыться пальцами в донхековы волосы и успокаивающе помассировать, ощутимо надавливая подушечками.   
Донхек в ответ низко одобрительно мычит, и Марк смелеет, понимая, что двигается в правильном направлении. Его руки перестают нервно дрожать, зато внутри все по-прежнему сжимается от волнения.   
\- У мамы несколько дней назад обнаружили воспаление вен, - произносит Донхек ровным тихим голосом. – И только сегодня пришли результаты, есть там тромбоз или нет.  
Он мягко ведет головой, сбрасывая чужую ладонь, и поднимает лицо с блестящими мокрыми глазами.  
\- Нет, - говорит тихо и все так же монотонно. – Никакого тромбоза.   
Марк шумно выдыхает, только сейчас осознавая, что задержал дыхание, и не может даже моргнуть, смотря как по щеке Донхека скатывается первая слеза.   
\- Понимаешь, нет, - он шмыгает носом. – Я столько всего передумал, пока мы ждали результаты. Я просто-   
Донхек срывается на всхлип и тут же утыкается обратно Марку в плечо. Плачет, рвано рассказывая, что отец ушел из семьи, когда ему было тринадцать, и тогда совсем тяжело приходилось. Что мама все для него делала, и хоть живут они в маленькой квартире, сейчас стало гораздо лучше.   
Рассказывает, что полгода назад маме делали операцию, и после этого все словно из рваного решета посыпалось одно за другим – Донхек устал, так сильно устал.   
У него хрипит и срывается голос, поэтому в какой-то момент Марк его останавливает, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и утягивая в объятия. Донхек в его руках вдруг оказывается хрупким-хрупким, тронешь неосторожно – рассыплется. Поэтому Марк его по спине гладит, едва касаясь. Пальцами мягко у основания шеи надавливает, в волосы снова зарывается.   
Он все еще не знает, что в таких ситуациях говорить нужно, но Донхек ничего от него и не ждет, кажется. Доверчиво носом гладится о ключицы и громко дышит.   
А Марк понимает, что на самом деле Донхек сильнее всей их компании вместе взятой, и то, как он сейчас позволяет себе слабым быть – дорого стоит.   
Куда больше, чем Марк может предложить. 

  
У Донхека в руках потеет бутылка светлого нефильтрованного, только-только начатая – и сам он тоже потеет, развалившись на подвесном диване во дворе дома Марка. Сидит низко, лежит почти, вяло раскачиваясь опущенными на плиты босыми ногами. На нем безбожно короткие темные шорты и задравшаяся на животе влажная майка, которую Марк ему дал, когда он умудрился на себя пролить остатки второй по счету бутылки пива.   
Джемин их сегодня бросил, слившись прямо перед обговоренным временем, и именно поэтому Марк сейчас сидит на бортике небольшого круглого бассейна, свесив ноги в воду, и смотрит на захмелевшего Донхека. Не отрываясь, смотрит.   
А тот смотрит в ответ.  
С кухни, дверь и окна на которую все настежь распахнуты, играет попса по радио, прилипчивая и навязчивая, но такая уместная в этом выжженном солнцем дне. В нем город буквально сохнет, умирает от жажды выключенными фонтанами, корчится раскаленными камнями и полузасохшими клумбами. И находит отдушину в бесконечных лабиринтах маленьких двориков, которые живым, вечно жужжащим улеем окольцовывают побережье. Тесные, увитые лозами дикого винограда – в таких только прятаться.   
От жары, от мира, от чужих глаз.   
Чтобы вот так сидеть, ничего не говоря и, на самом деле, не особенно много понимая.   
Потому что Марк, как ни старается, не может понять этот донхеков взгляд из-под ресниц. Он пьяный – пьяный не выпитым, пьяный просто. Хмельной и дерущий пересохшую глотку огнем. Между ними всего пара метров, но они – вязким маревом; Марк едва держится, чтобы руку не протянуть в попытке убедиться, что воздух не густой.   
У него по коже бегут мурашки толпами, мокрая после воды футболка липнет к груди и плечам тяжестью, которую хочется скинуть, но. Марк не может решиться ее стянуть, когда Донхек вот так на него смотрит, не может заставить себя хотя бы просто пошевелиться.  
Сколько это уже продолжается?   
В голове вяло всплывают по крайней мере три песни, которые успели отзвучать с того момента, как Марк из воды вылез. И только на четвертой Донхек все-таки отмирает: тянется всем телом так, что нижний край майки задирается до самой груди, открывая впавший подрагивающий вдохами живот, а потом с тяжелым вздохом встает с насиженного места и лениво подходит к бассейну. У него на губах кривая, но, почему-то, почти беспомощная улыбка, когда он рядом опускается и вяло салютует бутылкой. Делает сразу четыре больших глотка, сильно запрокинув назад голову: кадык острый настолько, что вот-вот – прорвет тонкую нежную кожу. С уголка губ срывается тонкая струйка, и когда Донхек выпрямляется, он точно успевает заметить, насколько откровенно Марк пялился на ее падение до ключиц.   
Но от этого, вдруг, совсем не стыдно.   
Куда больше изнутри жжет осознанное желание всю эту влагу собрать языком и-  
Марк забирает из рук Донхека бутылку и залпом выпивает все, что в ней осталось – а осталось достаточно. А когда он снова чужой взгляд ловит, то замечает на самом дне бесстыдно расширившихся зрачков смешливое понимание. Оно густое и тягучее, раздувается огромным воздушным шаром, грозясь вот-вот лопнуть, и Марк не знает, совсем не знает что со всем этим делать: ему страшно и так невообразимо волнующе одновременно, что.  
Он приоткрывает губы, в порыве сказать хоть что-нибудь, но Донхек, будто в ледяную воду ныряя, к нему резко тянется – и сразу языком в открытый рот залезает. Торопливо и неуверенно, влажно и шумно.   
У него губы на вкус – хмельная пшеница, и это ударяет в голову сильнее всего ранее выпитого – ударяет настолько, что Марк глупо замирает, теряя из головы вообще все мысли. И только когда Донхек, так и не получив ответа, уже порывается отстраниться, Марк чуть ли не инстинктивно его за предплечья ловит и обратно тянет. Утыкается лбом в чужой, морщит привычно нос в улыбке, а потом целует сам.   
И буквально с ума сходит от ощущения, как Донхек к нему ближе всем телом жмется. 

Дикий пляж шумит крикливыми чайками и прибоем – Ченлэ вопит им в унисон, скидывает шлепанцы и, раскинув руки в стороны, несется к воде. Ренджун тихо ворчит, что так недолго себе все ноги переломать, смотрите, сколько больших булыжников. Но он тут же замолкает, стоит Джемину на его плечах сзади повиснуть и тихо что-то сказать прямо на ухо. И, возможно, Марк смог бы заметить, как от произнесенного щеки у Ренджуна покрываются красным, если бы сам сейчас не терял связь реальностью от простого касания пальцами.  
Донхек рядом с ним стоит, оглядывая пляж с совершенно невозмутимым видом, а сам ладонью чужую подцепляет и сжимает несильно, оглаживая выступающую на запястье Марка косточку. Нежно-нежно.   
У него глаза светятся предвкушением: Донхек безумно любит воду, дольше всех всегда купаясь. А здесь, по отзывам, море чище и дно, из-за каменного рельефа, красивее в разы. Самого Марка, если честно, это не особо интересует, но когда Донхек выныривает со счастливой улыбкой, ему тоже хочется улыбаться-улыбаться-улыбаться. Вода теплая, прозрачная – блестит солнечными бликами. Марк подплывает к Донхеку ближе, а тот его еще дальше тянет, так, чтобы за одним из крупных камней спрятаться от взглядов остальных, и.   
Губы у обоих соленые и на вкус как водоросли. Они неловко стукаются зубами и срываются на смех – целоваться в воде не особое удовольствие. Но Донхек все равно еще дважды лезет, прежде чем с хитрой улыбкой нырнуть и вынырнуть уже позади растерявшегося Марка.   
\- Смотри, - говорит он отдышавшись. – Ныряешь вместе со мной до самого дна, отталкиваешь, а потом ничего не делаешь и смотришь на солнце.   
Марк неуверенно кивает, не очень понимая задумку, но все равно послушно набирает побольше воздуха – и за Донхеком. Глубже и глубже. От соленой воды неприятно щиплет глаза, но Марк настойчиво гребет, чтобы толкнуться о песчаное дно ступнями.  
Солнечные лучи просвечивают всю лазурную толщу, растекаются по поверхности сеткой теней и бликов. Звуков почти нет, законы школьной физики выталкивают тело все выше и выше – и Марк чувствует себя не просто в невесомости, а в счастливом безвременье. Буквально пять секунд, от которых перехватывает дыхание.   
Он выныривает, рвано хватая воздух и слушая, как совсем рядом Донхек тоже пытается надышаться.   
\- Словно нет никаких проблем, да? – улыбаясь, говорит тот, когда Марк к нему оборачивается.   
Мокрые волосы мягкими волнами прилипли ко лбу, глаза – расплавленная на солнце смола абрикосового дерева. Донхек такой невыносимо красивый: со всеми его трещинами и сколами он все равно куда более цельный, чем все, кого Марк до этого встречал.   
Он говорит:  
\- Ага.  
И подплывает ближе, касаясь чужих слипшихся ресниц кончиками пальцев. Донхек смешно зажмуривается, но улыбается лишь шире.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает, позволяя делать Марку все, что ему вздумается. А он и пользуется – ведет пальцами по скуле, дотрагивается до губ.  
\- Любуюсь, - отвечает обезоруживающе честно.  
\- А, - Донхек смущается совершенно очаровательно, но все равно под ладонь подставляется, требуя продолжения ласки. Покорный-покорный.  
\- Ага, - и Марк не выдерживает, снова поцелуем коротким тычась. – Но тебя же все устраивает.   


Они плавают до самого заката, вылезая на берег лишь когда нагретый за день песок расчерчивают длинные косые тени. Последние лучи касаются кожи алыми всполохами – Донхек в этом свете выглядит и вовсе ненастоящим: у него сияют глаза, когда он смотрит на догорающее небо, и Марк думает, что это одна из самых удивительных вещей, которые он видел за все двадцать с лишним лет.   
Как и весь Донхек.   
Со всей его шумной беспорядочностью, оглушающей и ослепляющей. Ярким смехом, едкими фразами, острыми взглядами. Колется-колется-колется, кустом шиповника. А ты все равно лезешь, руки царапая, пытаешься до цветов дотянуться.   
Так необъяснимо страшно.   
Марку страшно рядом с Донхеком просто быть, неловко и глупо. Всеми своими мыслями и талантами казаться совершенно неуместными и блеклым, словно выцветшие фотографии о хорошем, памятном, важном. Но ненужном.   
Таким мальчикам, как Марк, рядом с Донхеком не место – и это просто факт, ебаная аксиома. Таким – простым и обычным. Без внутренних катастроф и с четкими целями, без глобальных драм и историй из прошлого, от которых сжимает горло.   
Но Донхек смотрит на Марка таким же сияющим взглядом, каким провожает в новую ночь солнце, и любые аксиомы обесцениваются, любые страхи. Он мизинцем подцепляет чужой и улыбается бездумно и легко – стаей потревоженных бабочек взлетает в животе Марка такой дурной бесконечной влюбленностью. Спрашивает смело:   
\- Любуешься, да?   
И, не дожидаясь ответа, лезет целоваться под дружное улюлюканье со стороны Ренджуна, Джемина и Ченлэ. 

**Author's Note:**

> 180807


End file.
